world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcanopath Monk
Arcanopath Monk A terrible hate burns in the heart of the arcanopath monk. While some may hate with all their hearts, impotently, the arcanopath encompasses their fury, and learns to use it. The arcanopath's meditations utilize the Rule of arcalos, and its methods of confronting a spellcaster. Once a monk begins to learn the art of the arcanopath, he can never expect safety in the presence of spellcasters again. But the reverse is also true. Monastery of Finithamon The revered Sensel Kelchurion heads up the near mythical monastery of Finithamon. The general human populace have not even heard the name Finithamon, and those who do know of it believe it to have been destroyed many years ago. However, Finithamon secretly persists and is protected by its assumed demise. Finithamon has reason to hide, for its Rule is not popular among spellcasting humans, and even less so among wizards, sorcerers, and mage clans of other planes, for the Rule of Finithamon is arcalos. Practitioners of arcalos train in methods to fight and slay spellcasters. These special students are called arcanopath monks. Clap of Deafness At 3rd level, an arcanopath knows a spellcaster's vulnerabilities. The monk must declare he is using the clap of deafness before making the attack roll (thus, a missed attack roll ruins the attempt).At the cost of a Ki point a foe struck by the arcanopath is forced to make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8 + the arcanopath's Wisdom modifier), in addition to receiving normal damage. If the saving throw fails, the opponent is deafened for 1 round. A deafened creature can’t hear and automatically fails any ability check that requires hearing. Chop of Muteness At 6th level, the arcanopath for the cost of 1 Ki point he may make a chop of muteness attack. The arcanopath must declare he is using the chop of muteness attack before making the attack roll (thus, a missed attack roll ruins the attempt). A foe struck by the arcanopath is forced to make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8+ the arcanopath monk's Wisdom modifier), in addition to receiving normal damage. If the saving throw fails, the opponent is rendered mute for 1 round. A mute character is unable to cast spells with a verbal component (and cannot communicate verbally). Deflect Spell Beginning at 11th level, The character can deflect incoming ray and energy missile spells as reaction and at the cost of 3 ki points. The arcanopath must have at least one hand free (holding nothing) to use this ability. Once per round when the arcanopath would normally be hit with a ray or energy missile spell, the character can make a Dexterity saving throw the DC equal to the attack roll of the caster. If the arcanopath succeeds, he deflects the spell. The arcanopath must be aware of the attack, he can only deflect spells that have attack rolls. Spell Sapping Strike Beginning at 17th level,: When an arcanopath monk makes a successful Chop of muteness, he can automatically convert it to a spell sapping strike for the cost of 4 ki points. The stricken target must make a wisdom saving throw equal to DC 8 + the arcanopath monk’s Wisdom modifier. Falling this save costs